


His Doom

by alexcat



Series: Horrifying October at LOM [13]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Halloween, Library of Moria
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-14
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2018-08-22 07:35:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8277892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexcat/pseuds/alexcat
Summary: The Witch-King believes himself invincible.





	

**Author's Note:**

> 100 word Drabble for LOM’s Horrifying October: Witch-King of Angmar 
> 
>  
> 
> _"Do not pursue him! He will not return to these lands. Far off yet is his doom, and not by the hand of man shall he fall." – Glorfindel_

The Witch-king of Angmar had grown so strong that he believed was as indestructible as Sauron. The words of the elf remained in his mind, fooling him down through the years. His power was almost infinite! He had been what he now was for so long that he no longer remembered this name, or even that he’d had one. 

This battle for his lord was just more of many. Soon, Sauron would regain his Ring, his power, and would reign supreme, the Witch-king by his side.

One more battle. 

Minas Tirith would fall. Sauron would rise.

And so would he.


End file.
